1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a building board and, more particularly, a flooring panel of a wooden material, with a top and an underside, in which at least the top is provided with a decorative layer imitating a natural material.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Flooring panels have a pattern and a structure embossing adapted to the pattern on the top surface in the laid condition, whereby a natural material, e.g., wood or stone, is to be imitated. A pattern and/or a structure can also be present on the underside. Wooden materials such as HDF, MDF or OSB boards are used as the base board material.
The patterns that are applied onto the board materials can be printed onto a paper layer or directly onto the board-like base. Patterns of this type are, e.g., wood or stone imitations.
An embossing providing a structure is often superimposed on the pattern. The pattern and embossing are preferably matched to one another, so-called synchronized grain structure (embossed in register), in order to make the visible surfaces as close as possible to the natural material in terms of appearance and structure.
Laminate flooring panels of this type increasingly also have peripheral chamfers that remain visible when laid. The chamfers form V-joints. The peripheral chamfers are also decorated. To this end, the peripheral chamfers are embodied in a solid color or continue the pattern of the visible surface and optionally also have a structure embossing synchronous with the pattern, so that the impression in terms of appearance and structure is intensified with regard to a natural material.
The side surfaces, where the tongue and groove, connecting means and optionally also locking elements are formed, and which as purely functional surfaces are not visible when laid, show the base material, e.g., HDF, MDF or OSB. The impression of a perfect imitation of a natural material is therefore lost for the observer. A reduction in the impression of quality for the consumer of such flooring panels is often caused by the lack of such decorative cover in these areas. Moreover, moisture can penetrate the base material via the side surfaces, which can lead to a swelling of the panel and to the destruction of the floor.
Applications that are applied to the side surfaces of boards in order to seal them are known. Side surfaces of furniture boards are, for example, provided with veneer tapes. It is also known to draw a film around the side surfaces. However, only straight side surfaces without functional surfaces are sealed.
The side surfaces of flooring panels are embodied as functional surfaces and have laboriously formed connecting mechanisms and optionally locking elements. That is, these side surfaces are not straight surfaces. It is known to apply applications containing wax onto the locking elements. But, these applications are exclusively function-oriented and are used to avoid creaking noises in connected laminate flooring panels as well as for the water-repellent treatment of the wooden material base board.
The disadvantage is that the side surfaces cannot be completely or permanently sealed with applications containing wax. A particular drawback is that the base material of the flooring panel is not covered in the case of applications containing wax for water-repellent treatment. The imitation of a natural material thus remains imperfect with flooring panels of this type. The impression of a perfect imitation of a natural material is routinely lost when the side surfaces of such flooring panels are observed.